Generally, a primary basis for advertisers to use radio and television braodcasting systems is to increase the sale of products, services and the like or to solicit funds to support for charitable or non-profit organizations. The advertisements are usually in three categories: people are encouraged to go to a company or store to purchase certain products or services; people are induced to send letters to an address provided in the broadcast; and people are induced to telephone a given telephone number in order to obtain a commitment from the people immediately.
For many organizations, obtaining telephone responses increases the likelihood of securing an immediate commitment from people to purchase, support, or contribute to the subject of the advertisement. In solicitations for telephone calls, both radio and television advertisers have their telephone numbers repeated and television advertisers often include a picture transmission showing the telephone numbers to be telephoned.
It is believed that one of the reasons many people do not respond to advertisements requesting them to make telephone calls is that people find it inconvenient to either memorize or write down the telephone number to be called. This problem is dealt with in the prior art by the user of repetition and particularly the use of telephone numbers easily memorized. The invention eliminates the necessity of people memorizing or even physically dialing a telephone number in order to place telephone calls.